beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Beyblade: Metal Masters - Episode 18
is the 18th episode of Beyblade: Metal Masters and the 69th episode of the Metal Saga. Plot Team Gan Gan Galaxy are relaxing together at a table, when Gingka asks Madoka to see who their next competitor will be. Madoka pulls up the information on her computer and it seems like it'll be Team Wild Fang. Madoka pulls up the names of the team members,Gingka and the group are surprised that the Team Leader is Kyoya . The scene changes. A lone cloaked figure, is traveling through a dry harsh landscape, dragging a coffin. He is stopped by a group of Bladers who attempt to harass him. The group is provoked by the cloaked figure's silence and kick open the coffin revealing that it is full of rocks. The cloaked figure then jumps behind them and prepares to launch his Bey, quickly defeating the group. The cloak's hood falls revealing that it is Kyoya. The group runs away. Kyoya continues dragging the coffin full of rocks, to a city where they are holding a tournament for the African Beyblade Team. The competing Bladers are divided into three color groups and must battle in a battle royale style competition in order to earn a spot on the team. Competing Bladers, Demure and Marcus are competing in the same battle while Marcus's other friends are competing in different groups. As they prepare to launch their Beys, Marcus intentionally knocks into Demure, messing up his launch. Meanwhile, Kyoya is quickly clearing away the competitors. The remaining Bladers team up against Kyoya. Kyoya launches his special move, King Lion Tearing Blast and the remaining Beys are swept up in the tornadoes and out of the stadium eliminated. Kyoya is announced the winner. Nile impressed with Kyoya, anxiously competes in his battle to be part of the team. He goes on the offensive, eliminating his competitors. In the final round, Marcus manages to win his division. They are all presented with their bracelets. However, the three learn that the competition is not over. It is announced that they must battle to keep the bracelets for 24 hours. At the end of the 24 hours, the Blader in possession of the bracelet will be on the team. Marcus runs screaming from the stadium as Kyoya and Nile look on with disgust. Meanwhile, Kyoya and Nile team up in the city battling large groups of Bladers with ease. However, one Blader targets Nile and baits him down an alley while Kyoya is battling another large group of Bladers. Nile is led into ambush and is close to being overwhelmed when Leone comes and evens out the playing field. Nile finishes off the rest of them. Demure is watching hiding behind a box. Kyoya and Nile meet up with Marcus who has been hiding in a bunker. Marcus invites them to hide with him. While hiding in the bunker, the door begins to open. Marcus convinces Kyoya and Nile to hide but it's a trick; Kyoya and Nile fall into a trap and are hanging onto the ledge. The bunker door opens and it is Marcus's friends who were defeated earlier. They take the bracelets from Kyoya and Nile and leave them behind. Kyoya and Nile slip and fall into the sewer system and eventually make it street level only to be met by Demure who challenges them to a Bey battle. However they reveal that they no longer have their bracelets and tell her of Marcus' treachery. Demure tells them he saw them headed for the mountains. They catch up to Marcus and his friends and engage in a Bey battle. Demure has exceptional eyesight and is able to analyze the opposing Beys and advises Kyoya and Nile what is going on. They defeat all three of their opponents and recover their bracelets along with taking Marcus's bracelet. Kyoya shoves the third bracelet at Demure and they face the new hordes of Bladers after their bracelets. Soon, the 3 of them become friends. Major Events *Kyoya, Nile and Marcus receive bracelets that they must protect to become members of Team Wild Fang. *Marcus and two of his friends swipe Kyoya and Nile's bracelets. *With some help from Demure, Kyoya and Nile retrieve their bracelets and Kyoya gives Demure one. *Team Wild Fang is chosen and Kyoya is the leader. Characters *Gingka Hagane *Masamune Kadoya *Madoka Amano *Tsubasa Otori *Yu Tendo *Team Wild Fang **Kyoya Tategami **Nile **Demure *Marcus *African DJ *Other Anonymous Bladers Beyblades *Rock Leone 145WB (Featured) *Vulcan Horuseus 145D (Debut) *Counter Scorpio 145D (Debut) *Cyber Aquario 105RF (Debut) *Rock Aries ED145D *Thermal Gemios T125S Featured Beybattles * Kyoya (Rock Leone 145WB) vs. Other Bladers = Kyoya and Rock Leone 145WB win * Nile (Vulcan Horuseus 145D) vs. Other Bladers = Nile and Vulcan Horuseus 145D win * Demure (Counter Escolpio 145D) vs. Marcus (Cyber Aquario 105RF) vs. Other Bladers = Marcus and Cyber Aquario 105RF win * Kyoya (Rock Leone 145WB) & Nile (Vulcan Horuseus 145D) vs. Other Bladers = Kyoya (Rock Leone 145WB) & Nile (Vulcan Horuseus 145D) win * Kyoya (Rock Leone 145WB) vs. Other Bladers = Kyoya and Rock Leone 145WB win * Nile (Vulcan Horuseus 145D) & Kyoya (Rock Leone 145WB) vs. Other Bladers = Kyoya (Rock Leone 145WB) & Nile (Vulcan Horuseus 145D) win * Kyoya (Rock Leone 145WB) & Nile (Vulcan Horuseus 145D) vs. Marcus (Cyber Aquario 105RF) & 2 Anonymous Bladers (Rock Aries ED145D & Thermal Gemios T125S) = Kyoya (Rock Leone 145WB) & Nile (Vulcan Horuseus 145D) win Special Moves used *King Lion Tearing Blast (Rock Leone 145WB's) *Mystic Zone (Vulcan Horuseus 145D's) Differences in adaptations Gallery MFE_69_001.png MFE_69_008.png MFE_69_012.png MFE_69_014.png MFE_69_016.png MFE_69_018.png MFE_69_022.png MFE_69_023.png MFE_69_024.png MFE_69_026.png WildfangUnited.jpg Video Category:Episodes Category:Metal Masters Episodes Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters